herofandomcom-20200223-history
Duny
Duny Eveley is one of the protagonists of the webseries Girls In The House along with Alex and Honey. Duny managed marketing but later became a writer and pension administrator. She was hired by the redheaded aunt but she never saw her. Personality Duny is outgoing, sarcastic and loves making jokes, especially making fun of people. She is easily irritated and is not shy about yelling at people, always doing this, even with the presence of a police officer. She has an acid comment for all situations and loves to mock Alex. However, despite her strong personality, she can be careful and kind when she wants in a few situations. Duny also demonstrated during the series that she is very grateful to the people who help her. Her best friend is Honey. The two lived in the pension in 2007 before Alex and Julie arrived. Its sign is Aries. Apperance Duny has a tall body with many curves and white skin. Her hair is long and blond. In the second season episode "Goodbye", it is revealed that in 2007, when her fiancé left her at the altar, she decided to change to forget about him, dyeing hair black, in addition to starting to listen to rock, bands like Evanescence and wearing Gothic clothes. Duny has light brown eyes and tropical beauty. She usually wears short clothes and high heels, and in comparison with her friends she is the one who changes her hairstyle the most, being only behind Julie. Relations Alex Alex is the most constant victim of Duny's sarcastic comments, being called a farm worker since they first met. When Duny was going through a difficult time, Alex was the first to advise her to make decisions with confidence and break free to show who she really is, and despite harassing her, Duny acknowledges this. The relationship between the two is very intimate, as are the other girls at the pension. This is demonstrated by the way Alex reacts to Duny's comments by calling her ugly without caring, as she knows that this is just her way and that deep down she loves her, including Duny has even borrowed absorbent from Alex. Honey Duny and Honey were friends before Alex and Julie arrived at the boardinghouse, including the reason why Duny was hired as a marketer was because she already had contact with whoever worked there. Despite being less constant than Alex, Honey is also a victim of Duny's sarcastic comments, as she mocked the fact that she would rather have myopia than see her in disguise and without glasses. Because they have known each other for a long time, Duny places her trust in Honey, and was even disappointed when Honey made fun of her arrest warrant calling her "best friend". Todd Todd and Duny seem to have a good relationship but sometimes Todd is the victim of some Duny jokes. Nelson Nelson has a crush on Duny but Duny never showed any feelings for him except in an episode where she kisses Sam and Nelson. Duny at the end of the 4th season ends up staying with Nelson but she said she stayed with him because everyone is making ship of the two so it is unknown if she has any feelings for him. O'Connor and Matilde Duny has a great rivalry with O'Connor and Matilde, Duny calls Matilde a satanic work and Duny has already hired a psychopathic dog from Deep Web to kill her. Sam Duny and Sam seem to have a good relationship and Duny seems to have a kind of love interest with Sam and Sam has a crush on Duny. Duny sometimes treats Sam a little badly and hates it when she gave a nickname "cute" Skills * Fight: She is very good at fighting * Sing: In some episodes she is shown to be a terrible singer but she evolves and starts to sing well. Navigation Trivia * Duny is the first character with episodes about her past * Duny is the most popular character in the game * Duny is the first character to launch a book Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Famous Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Charismatic